Maktub
by Kaede Kimura
Summary: Cuando Sakura escapó de aquella prisión pudo sentir verdadero alivio...pero ser la posesión de los Uchiha tampoco era algo bueno...
1. Chapter 1

**Maktub**

** Resumen:**

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, Uchiha-san?-Solicito su atención-Oigo fuerte y claro-;Sasuke/Sakura;

**Pareja:**

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

**Género:**

Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _**Naruto**_ no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente MÍA y solo se encuentra aquí, si quieren adaptar o traducir la historia, pidan permiso a su dueña, YO.

**A/N:** Maktub es una palabra árabe que quiere decir como **'**_**'Está escrito' **_,es decir, lo que dicta el destino. Si estoy mal, por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

'' _**A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo''**_

_**Jean De La Fontaine.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

El olor a sake predominaba en la estancia, actuando en aquel momento como un necesitado placebo, logrando aligerar la tensión.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, Uchiha-san?

-Solicito su atención.-la voz de aquel hombre, fuerte y oscura se tildó por unos instantes de un mal disimulado disgusto.

-Oigo fuerte y claro, pero no se tome todo el tiempo del mundo. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender-el tono indiferente de aquellas palabras lograron desquiciar al Uchiha, pero se contuvo y afiló su mirada intimidante.

-Propongo un acuerdo, por la paz de los nuestros.

-¿Otro,** Uchiha**?-para el hombre no pasó desapercibido como fue nombrado su apellido, con sarcasmo y recelo. Se contuvo de bufar.- ¿Quiere que le recuerde cómo terminó nuestro primer y último acuerdo?-

-Hmp.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta no le pudieron importar menos a Uchiha Fugaku.

-En tal caso de que aceptara,nuestro acuerdo no poseería validez, no después de aquel entre Shondaime y Uchiha Madara-el tono irónico en el que fue dicho no le alteró y entonces ahí Fugaku se permitió sonreír con arrogancia, característica Uchiha.

-Bueno, tal vez este si tenga la validez que usted exige, Senju-san.

Tsunade acentuó el frunce de su ceño, con claras señales de recelo en su expresión. Entrecerró su mirada avellana en un intento de clarificar las intenciones del hombre, pero fue en vano: intentar leer a los Uchiha era el equivalente a hacerlo con una pared en blanco.

-Explíquese.

Del otro lado Fugaku carraspeó incómodo y su tono adquirió una octava en desdén. Ella no era quien para ordenarle, aun así no bajó su sonrisa.

Y lo soltó.

-Qué le parece la unión de nuestros clanes.-el tiempo en aquella estancia parecía haberse congelado; las sombras formadas por la lámpara de alabastro y el olor a jazmín, le parecían tétricos a la Gondaime Hogake. Todo eso sumado con la jodida arrogancia de Fugaku. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza y advirtió peligro.

Con la mirada incrédula, Tsunade pensó que algún miembro del clan la había sumido en un genjutsu para amargarle, como a veces le hacía Nawaki, su hermano.

''_**Ese tipo debe estarme jodiendo….."**_

* * *

**A/N:Buenooooo…..hasta aquí, es cortito pero solo es el prólogo,ustedes díganme lo que opinan en un bonito Review.**

**Sayo!**

**Kaede**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos al final del capítulo**__**.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

La lluvia cubría el extenso manto de tierra que se desarrollaba con ímpetu bajo sus pies. El lugar en el que se encontraba, era árido y desolado, casi infértil. Un apesumbrado suspiro se escapó de sus labios y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser invisible. Su mirada tierna y cristalina se paseó sin muchos ánimos por el desesperanzador paisaje mientras suspiraba por milésima vez en aquella ocasión. El clima tampoco ayudaba mucho a su situación.

El pequeño cuerpecito, resguardado por una improvisada manta hecha a base de algunas prendas, se estremeció con angustia. Pensó que su vida era igual que el paraje en el que se encontraba. Vacía y desconsolada.

Se hallaba en alguna especie de desierto, lo cual era fácil de deducir ya que los montículos y montículos de tierra eran titánicos, pero paradójicamente llovía. Era demasiado irregular que lloviera en ésa época del año y aún más en un desierto. ¡Por Kami, alguien debía odiarla enserio allá arriba! Había logrado salir pero estaba segura de que le seguían el rastro cual cazador a su presa. Se le erizaron los vellos de solo pensar en el horrible destino si seguía en aquella casa. Había logrado huir y salir viva en el primer intento pero….

Ahora estaba sola, mojada y llorosa.

Mientras caminaba con la dificultad producida por el barro y la lluvia supo que era un milagro que no se ahogara en ellas. Apretando los labios con impotencia supo que igualmente moriría; podía ser de cualquier manera, principalmente de hipotermia. Se tragó los sollozos que pugnaban por estremecer su garganta y continuó el camino mientras retenía, inútilmente, su tristeza. Miró el cielo oscuro y supo que había anochecido puesto que el frío le calaba los huesos. No aguantaría más en ése desierto del infierno y se iría sin más; rezando por su alma apretó sin mucha delicadeza sus puños logrando arrugar el carísimo kimono de seda, usado ahora como amago de paraguas.

No cumpliría sus sueños. No se enamoraría ni se casaría. No tendría hijos ni mucho menos nietos. No sería recordada como una gran esposa ni mucho menos como una gran madre. Simplemente moriría ahí.

Sollozó con angustia, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas demacrando y hundiendo la esperanza de ser feliz.

Sollozó sin aliento nuevamente, para continuar mientras desesperada intentaba tomar, en vano, el aire a bocanadas. De repente dejó de sentir la lluvia y todo pareció blanco. Parpadeaba para espantar las lucecitas de colores que entraron repentinamente en su campo visual, producto del mal sueño y falta de descanso; solo pudo distinguir un borrón rubio antes de caer desplomada en los brazos de algún ángel que la llevaría a su tan anhelado descanso.

* * *

-¿Que …qué…..?-

Fugaku contuvo sus ganas para rolar los ojos con fastidio, mientras la Gondaime boqueaba con la gracia de un pez fuera del agua. Y es que, ¿Por qué esa mujer veía tan complicada su propuesta? Él no le veía el tedio al asunto, sólo debía aceptar y mandar a casar a dos personas de ambos clanes para unificar y dejar la matanza de casi un siglo; a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de mezclar la sangre pura y la línea sucesoria del clan con cualquiera pero los viejos del Consejo le tenían acorralado y no tuvo más que dejar su orgullo y el del clan en la basura.

-Hn, creo que usted ha oído lo suficientemente fuerte y claro-musitó en un tono serio, recitando las palabras de la mujer al principio de la conversación.

-Pero…pero..- la mujer dedujo que su reacción fue estúpida y poco digna de un Hokage, además de que Fugaku disfrutaría el verla confundida. Arrugó el ceño pero lo deshizo inmediatamente, ella no mostraría debilidad. Tsunade carraspeó tomando un enérgico impulso en su voz, sonando determinada y segura-¿Cuál es su juego, Uchiha?- interrogó ella con recelo, yendo directo al grano.

Fugaku hizo su tono aún más serio –Todo en este mundo ninja se basa en dos cosas esenciales-se produjo una pausa dramática, demasiado para el gusto de la rubia-Habilidad y estrategia-

-Le entiendo Uchiha-san-pronunció la sannin con repentino entendimiento-Pero lo que no logro comprender del todo es el por qué con el Clan Senju-

-Bueno, debo reconocer que a través de los años y la experiencia que el Clan Senju es uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha y qué mejor que aliarlo al Clan Uchiha, que conforma gran parte de la fuerza militar de la aldea-además de que quería dejar buena imagen como líder, pero eso Tunade no tenía por qué saberlo.

La rubia de coletas y eterna amante del sake suspiró frunciendo el ceño y giró su cuerpo en la silla corrediza a medio camino, sin dar completamente la espalda al hombre; dirigió su mirada avellana hacia los rostros Hokage. Miró con detenimiento las facciones del Shondaime que eran ensombresidas por el ímpetu de la lluvia. Recordó las muchas discusiones que tenían su querido abuelito y su padre sobre el único acuerdo entre el clan y los Uchiha, claro que para en ése entonces era una niña y no entendía los asuntos de los mayores. Su abuelo, canoso y siempre sonriente se volvía un hombre testarudo con los Uchiha y su maldito acuerdo de paz que solo trajo desgracia a la aldea y el exilio de los poseedores del Sharingan casi a las afueras de Konohoa.

-¿Qué se gana con todo esto?-la pregunta circulante por la mente de ambos, rompiendo el tenso silencio creado al rememorar los hechos del hombre hizo amago de encogerse de hombros mientras la mujer aún mantenía la vista en su antecesor.

-Ya lo he dicho, la paz de los míos y qué mejor forma que por medio de un acuerdo nupcial- la aludida volteándose hasta quedar de frente, le miró a los ojos con determinación brillante en sus pupilas y Fugaku se sintió satisfecho.

-¿Y quiénes de nuestros clanes serán los afortunados?-preguntó la Princesa de las babosas con curiosidad latente, porque ella ni demente se ofrecería de tributo para una unión de ese calibre con un cubo de hielo andante, la principal razón de aquello sería porque cada uno tenía su cónyuge.

-Mi hijo menor es apto para asumir su papel como líder dentro de algunos años y necesita una esposa para cuando eso llegue-aseguró con fimeza.

-¿Menor?¿Qué pasa con el mayor?-

-El mayor ya está comprometido con alguien del clan-explicó a secas, sin querer ahondar más en el tema de sus preferencias para con sus hijos.

-Oh-fue todo lo que la rubia de ojos avellana pudo expresar, entendiento lo reservado que era Fugaku para hablar el por qué el menor asumía un papel que le correspondía al mayor. Dejando de lado aquello, ¿Quién del clan estaría dispuesta a ser la señora Uchiha?

Tres toques sutiles en la puerta parecieron ser la salvación y respuesta a las silenciosas plegarias de Tsunade.

-Adelante-la voz de la rubia no pudo esconder un atisbo de anticipación que se asomó sin su permiso. Mientras la puerta de la estancia se abría, la mujer no pudo esconder su muequilla complacida al ver la cabellera rubia y los profundos ojos azules de la muchacha.

-Tía Tsunade…-

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**Bien ya terminé de escribir el capítulo y advierto que tardaré un poco en actualizar ya que esta semana son los exámenes de final de año y se me complica la cosa…además de que soy una escritora clandestina y tengo prohibido escribir fics, cuando termine con esta historia ésa será la que seguirá: Saku una autora clandestina! ¿Qué les parece?**

**Además de que mi cumple es este miércoles 20 ¡Yupi! ;D ¡14 añitos,babe! Y luego 15,16 y 17 blah blah blah…..con el favor de Dios…**

**¡Voy a cumplir 14, la la la!**

**Ahora a responder algunos reviews…..**

_**Melilove:**__**Bueno espero que con el capi se haya entendido la idea ;) Y ya está aquí el primer cap! Sobre lo de Saku-chan no se puede dar, ya sabrás el por qué muy pronto pronto.¡Gracias por comentar y leer el cap,Mel! :D**_

_**AmandaSCm: Sí hablaba con Tsunade, y sí su hermano es lo mató pero lo reviví con mi Edo-Tensei ¿Qué tal? **__** ¡Gracias por tu review, Mandy! ;)**_

_**Katniss: Gracias ;) Es lindo saber que te ha gustado, aquí está el capi ¡Thanks por el review, Kat!**_

_**Rachel: Bueno aquí está el capi, tarde pero tenía que estudiar para los estúpidos exámenes que por cierto aún no termino,¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Interesante o aburridor y pesado? Espero que no, pues quiero que el lector se sienta cómodo con lo que lee.¡Gracias por tu enérgico revierw,Rach!**_

**Okey, me paso de efusiva a veces…..**

**Y ahora en la Pregunta Preguntona **_***Suena un redoble de tambores*….**_

**¿Quién creen que sean el par de rubios del cap?**

**Quien o quienes acierten les dedicaré el próximo cap!**

**Bue-bueno es-so es to-todo amigos!-**_*** Aparece Porky el cerdito de Looney Tunes y se despide con efusividad***_

_**-El capítulo de hoy fue auspiciado y pagado por Senju Tsunade, quien exhibe su nueva fragancia **_**"**_**Sake Seductive Explosion**_**"**_** –**_

_**La fragancia solo se vende y exhibe en Konoha, para quejas y reclamos por favor asistir con Shizune-san, quien no podrá comunicarse con usted por estar de parranda el día anterior 18 de noviembre, su cumpleaños.**_

**Mely! Hermanita te dedico este capítulo, nena! Te adoro, ya tienes 9 felicidades por tu cumple, al igual que tu Shizune!. ¡Joder que envidia! Mi hermanita cumple el mismo día que alguien en **_**Naruto.**_** ¡ Que suerte!**

**Nos leemos, **

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**Kaede.**


End file.
